Failure in your own eyes
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: Not writing! Might continue in a couple of years...It's a last one standing of Leo (2003!) (Yes i know it says FullMetalNinja75 on the cover page. Thats my Wattpad name)
1. Alone

Leo groaned. His entire body hurt. He closed his eyes trying to remember why... The Battle. Where were is brothers? His memory flashed Mikey falling after Karai stabbing him. Donnie covered in blood. Raph defending him from The Shredder.

He couldn't remember how he'd gotten back to the lair. Tears re-filled his eyes. He stared at the blood stained couch he'd fallen asleep on, This had always been the best place for video gaming. The two controllers were on the ground, in front of the TV, where Raph and Mikey had left them. Donnie's stuff was scattered over the table.

He'd failed them, himself, his responsibility as the leader. Tears could no longer be stopped. His mask felt damp. Anger grew inside, anger for The Shredder. Anger with himself. He yelled out pushing aside the table. Glass viles smashed, a light blue chemical oozed out of a cracked test tube. Small dents formed in the metal Donnie was using. He kicked a box with a half eaten Pepproni and jelly bean pizza, one of Mickey's favourite. His wounds re-opened. His sight slightly blurred from the tears.

He was alone now... The last TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE

 **hey this is my first TMNT fan fic it's 2003 series (because it's the best) i probably wont update for ages sorry! if i've made any grammar or spelling mistake feel free to tell me i suck at that kind of thing.**

 **any way bye!**


	2. The Battle

Leo opened his eyes. He was in a battle field. NO! Not this one, he could see every thing clearly. Donnie defending himself from about 20 Karai trained foot ninja. He was covered should down in blood. Karai and Mikey battling near the edge of building. The Shredder fighting Raph and Himself.

His sight turned to Mikey. He wanted to shout out stop Mikey. Already a huge slash mark was down his brothers left leg. Mikey flicked his right wrist, so the chain of his nun chuck chain curled over Karai's katana. He pulled it up, grinning. Leo felt a pang of guilt and sadness rush through him, Mikey's last smile. He flicked his wrist again, the chains grip released, making the sword fall to the ground. The blood dripped off it, slightly soaking the ground. Karai smiled. She jumped up, flipping back to where her katanas were. Her hands closing tightly around the hilt. Mikey flinched, as Karai ran towards him. Leo wants to call out to his brother, but this was the past, there was nothing he could do. Mikey went to flip back and dodge, but it was too late. Karai had struck. Mikey's eyes widened, the usually bright blue eyes faded in colour. Karai pulled the blood out smirking. Blood covered it completely. Mikey fell...

About 20 Karai trained foot ninja surrounded Donnie. He soaked in blood. Leo could see his brother slowing from his wounds. He could imagine the foot ninja grinning behind their masks, he hoped not. A couple of foot ninja where down, but not enough. He knew the ending, Leo wanted to close his eyes, wake up, but his dream wouldn't let him. Donnie was breathing heavily, his attacks were weak, and it looked like every movement hurt. A foot ninja slashed above Don's eyes, forming a blood mono-brow. Another snuck behind stabbing Donnie's side. Donnie half smiled like he's happily take death, and also fell.

Leo knew what he was going to see next, Raph and Himself were fending themselves against The Shred-Head himself. Raph's eyes were strait and determine, he knew he and Raph knew about their brothers deaths, making it more important to win. Raph had managed to hide his tears, keep in the game. Raph turned to Leo nodding. They knew the plan. Leo was going to end it while Raph kept The Shredder distracted form Leo. Looking backed he felt ashamed, he shouldn't of put his team member... His _brother_ in that position. If he hadn't maybe his brother mightn't of let The Shredder kill him. Leo ran up, both katanas drawn. Raph also charged at The Shredder. The Shredder saw him, knew of a plan. Leo went for a stab, pull the amour protecting the Utrom inside the amour. The Shredder clenched the metal fist going to stab Leo with his blade. Leo remembered the fear he felt, the fear of dying and failing his brothers. That would of have been better, better than facing himself and his fear. Raph leapt up exposing his stomach area to The Shredder. The blade ripped through Raph's slightly protected chest. Blood burst out. Raph shouted out in pain, but stopped. Leo remembered feeling the shock of realising The Shredder had finally killed all his brothers.

Leo sat up, he was in his bed. Sweat covered his body. Tears re-filled his eyes, Leo sighed laying back in his bed, allowing tears to fall off the side of his face. He wished he was dreaming, he was going to wake and hear Donnie bang his hammer on one of his inventions, Raph complaining about something or another. The memory of his brothers brought harder tears, this was his life now.

 **Hey! i didn't take ages-es to upload any way i hope you enjoyed i need to work out how chapter 3 going to be set up so it'll take awhile to upload, but school holidays are coming up 3 days! any way until i upload bye!**


	3. Should he leave?

Leo pulled the manhole lid off, instead of the usually dirty alley or homeless man didn't meet his eye, instead memories. He could see the smashed trash can, were Mikey had decided smashed the Battle shell in to it. Leo felt a smile flicker on his lips as the memory came back to him.

 _Mikey frown "please can I drive the Battle shell" he said rubbing playfully against Donnie. Donnie frowned eyeing Leo and Raph, who were shaking their heads. Donnie sighed bowing his head._

" _I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Slightly unsure ._

 _Leo nodded watching Mikey climbed into the front seat, his blue eyes sparkled mischievously. His brothers quickly sensed danger from to the too well known face. Donnie face palmed in the passenger seat._

" _TURN NOW!" Donnie shouted, his eyes wide, he stared at the alley way. Mikey's eyes were straight and determine on a trash can. Donnie's heart missed a beat, he couldn't actually be thinking?_

 _Mikey foot pressed hard on the accelerator. The world darkened._

 _Mikey popped his head up as he pushed the door open. The Battle shell was one its side. Mikey felt a black eye forming, definitely worth it. Raph growled "MIKEY!" he shouted kicking the back door open "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"_

" _eeep" Mikey squealed climbing up the ladder near by. Leo groaned crawling out of the armoured car, his entire body hurt. He quickly helped Donnie out, who was on the side, The Battle shell had fallen._

" _mental note" Donnie muttered slightly leaning on his staff "NEVER LET MIKEY DRIVE THE BATTLE SHELL," he shouted glaring at their younger brother. Mikey shrugged climbing into the back pulling a hawaiian pizza form it's box. Donnie sighed giving up._

" _help me turn it over, so I can do some quick repairs to get it back to the lair, good thing I have spare tools in The Battle shell" he said annoyed, still glaring at Mikey._

" _My sons" Splinter said as the turtles trudged back to the lair. He noted on the wounds the brothers were holding._

" _what happened?" he_ asked concerned

" _I'll tell you what happened," Raph shouted "Mikey happened" He stormed to direction of the dojo, probably to let is anger out on his punching bag._

 _Splinter eyed Mikey disappointly, his eyebrows raised ._

Leo smiled at the memory of his brothers, he pushed tears back as he climbed to the roof of the restaurant building. The cold night air felt good. He heard the wind slash his masks ends around.

Leo hoped going for a run would help, he carefully form a map in his head, where he would go.

Every were he looked memory's, he noted the alleyway, where their first fight against foot ninja/Purple dragons . He half snorted, as he remembered they had thought foot ninja were hard enemies. Their first fight against The shredder, their brother recent fight against The Shredder, his brothers final fight…

 _Back at home_

Leo layed on his bed breathing deeply, his brothers deaths replayed in his head. Every where he looked, memories. He couldn't pass a room without memories flooding his view. Mikey's childish grin that gave away a plan for a prank. Raph's annoyed face after Mikey stole his piece of pizza. Donnie concentrating on an invention or science project. The rooftops hadn't helped, Leo had hoped the rooves would help wash the pain for an hour, but up their had only made it

worse. A thought entered him while he was up their, was it really a good idea? He could leave, somewhere with no memories. Not a city or anywhere with a sewer. Country side, no where near Casey's farm. Maybe not even in America. He'd take the chopper, hide it. Leo sighed his mind argued the choice. _Should he? H_ e wished Splinter or his brothers where here. April or Casey... Actually not Casey. They'd know...

 _2 days later_

Leo relaxed his mind, meditating. He knew Splinter always used meditating a good way to make decisions. Besides he knew his sensei would recommend it, that or listen to your heart, which he'd tried, several times. He didn't know what is heart said any more. All he could feel from it, was the empty unfillable hole formed at his family' s death.

He knew the answer he couldn't take. He WOULD leave. Take Donnie's old chopper find an isolated place, no humans, no memories, no pain. A new life...

 **Hey sorry it took so long to upload, been doing stuff. Only 2 weeks lefts of holidays =( anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter i'll try and get chapter 4 quicker, but dont count on it it**

 **BYE!**


	4. The other mutant

Leo sighed he looked down at the lair, one time. Sighing his climbed into the Shell copter. He knew the plan. Locking the lair. He left.

He looked down a green forest, one he differently didn't know, then again he only forest he'd been to was near Casey grandmother farm house. Trees (Of course) covered it. Leo heard the small sound of a waterfall, near by. A rustle in the bushes. Leo drew his swords. Turning in the direction.

"Hello?" He said loudly.

"HELLO!" A female shouted back loudly. Where did it come from? "Hey voice" The girl continued. It came from a _bove._ Leo looked up. A foot, a green foot. Two toes, covered it mud. This had to be a joke, a seriously sick joke. Another one stuck out. The body slowly sunk to the earth. A female... A...Turtle... A... Mutant Bright hazel eyes. Her shade of green, was a bright greenish brown shade. He was hallucinating from being alone for so long.

Yeah that was it. It had to be it.

"HEY!" The girl shouted wrapping his arms around him.


	5. Mei

**sorry for the late update i hope you enjoy!**

Leo pulled the mutant off. Her hazel eye blinked.

"You're like me!" She shouted going to hug again. Leo shook his head. NO! This was a nightmare. Leo shook his head. He was dreaming. Leo turned his head and sprinted.

"No no no." He whispered to himself. This was suppose to help, not make it worse.

"Hey! Turtle, come back!" He heard the new turtle shouted. Leo felt tears blur his sight. Leo paused. He felt dirt under his feet, a road. No cars. Leo wiped his eyes and looked around. He was right, he was on a small dirt road. A clearing near by. A good place to meditate. He thought to himself.

Leo cleared his head. _Breath._ Mikey down, Leo stood there helpless to save him. Leo jerked his head. _Push it away._ Leo inhaled deeply. _Control._ Donnie falling. Leo clenched his fist. _Relax your mind._ Raph's scream echoed in his head. Leo pulled his position in place.

" _My son."_ The voice of his father whispered. Leo slowly allowed his eye lids to open. Master Splinter sat in front of him.

"Sensei!" Leo called. He went to stand up. Chains held him down. Leo struggled in his bonds. He watched helplessly as The Shredder walked up, his fist raised. Down! The Shredder killed his father. Splinter smiled.

"Be strong my son." He whispered.

Leo screamed out. He eyes shot open. It was a dream. He was staring at the sky.

"Huh?" Leo frowned sitting up. He was next to a waterfall. Animals played in the water. They jerked away slightly at his awakening.

"Hey! You're awake." The female turtle ran up, she had berries in her hands.

"Who are you?" Leo asked curiously. "Where am I? How'd I get here?" He was laying on a makeshift bed of flowers and moss. The girl frowned.

"Who?" She asked, cocking her head.

"You're name," Leo quickly explained. "Like I'm Leonardo." He pointed to his chest.

"Leonardo!" She shouted happily copying. Leo dropped his head sighing.

"How about Mei?" He asked her, realising she didn't have a name to call her own.

"Mei?"

"Yeah Mei." Leo sat up. The waterfall buzzed in his ear. Once again he looked around. Mei grinned singing her new name as she danced around a family of ducks.

"Do you live here?... Is this your home?" He asked. He'd have to admit it was pretty. No traffic or people.

"Home." Mei agreed. She jumped to Leo.

"Friend, live at home."

Leo stepped back. He didn't have anywhere else to stay, since he'd sworn to leave New York. Leo grinned. For a couple of minutes he'd actually forgotten about his brothers maybe this would be a good place. No memories, just what he wanted.

"Hey Mei," He said casually "you ever had pizza?" He asked. Mei frowned.

"Pizza? What is pizza." For the first time in a month a grin spread across Leo's face.

 **Review your thoughts. I'll try and not update every month and try every 2 weeks or so. TRY! Anyway i hope you enjoy!**

 **-Ninja out**


	6. Pizza

**Hi peoples, I don't have anything to say but i guess i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Leo sprinted to the shell-copter. He vaguely remembered Mikey had left money under the seat. _Mikey._ Leo's heart still ached at the memory of his dead brothers. Mei was waiting for him, waiting to find out why 'this not berry food' as she called anything not natural food. Was so good. Leo smiled, pizza was defiantly the best food ever to exist.

Leo saw the top of the helicopter. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Right." He muttered, climbing into metal machine. Leo's eyes stared at the floor, he saw blood droplets all around it. So many adventures, so many of Raph's creative curses said in the copter after being hurt.

Leo reached under the cushioned seat. His hands clamped on the money. Before leaving Leo took a glance at the shell-copter, Leo got the feeling this would be the last time he'd see this for a long time...

Leo raised his shell-cell. He'd spent an hour trying to get the local pizza shop's number, then working on how much he could afford.

"Hello? Bill's Pizzeria here." A bored female voice said at the other line. Leo smiled.

"Hey, Can I have a delivery of an anchovies and meat lovers pizza... uh family. size." He said in a calm voice. He swapped an area with shadows to hide himself and stuff.

Leo crossed his legs on the moss 'seat.' Mei looked uncertainly at cheese covered glorious creation.

"It's fine," Leo promised. "I've been eating pizza my whole life." It was true, even back when they were freshly mutated Splinter had scavenged food of all kinds, and being a rat he'd always had the skill. Mei's hazel eyes locked into Leo's.

"Prove." She said stubbornly. Leo sighed.

"If it'll make you feel better. " He bit into the anchovies pizza. The hot cheese burst his taste buds. Leo smiled. He'd almost forgotten how good this tasted. Leo's mouth took over.

"Leo?" Mei said, slightly scared. Leo looked up, he'd already finished his first slice. "Are you sure it's not going to hurt me?"

Leo smiled. "It's fine." He promised, Mei's mouth slowly opened. Her eyes were uncertain.

"Just eat it." Leo half laughed. Mei nodded, she bit down. Her face lit up.

"Where is you been, my whole life!" **(Bad grammar on purpose)** She stuffed the rest of it into her mouth. The tomato paste and cheese splattered on her face. Leo laughed, reaching for his next slice. Leo's memory flashed, Mikey laughing. Where a pizza on his head. Leo closed his eyes. It was his fault they were dead.

"Leo?" Mei asked, leaning over to him. Leo looked up, trying to hide the hot tears welling up.

"Yeah?" He asked, bowing his head slightly.

"You okay, did the pizza hurt you?" She asked. Leo smiled, it was a genuine question. It was funny the way Mei was so unknowledgeable about the world.

"No, it's fine, I just need a moment." He answered, standing up. Mei frowned, looking at the slice Leo touched strangely. She tapped it with a wary hand. Mei stared at her finger, like she was expecting a zap.

"Leo?" Mei said from under the tree Leo was resting on.

"Yeah?" Leo said in a hoarse voice.

"Why are you upset?" She asked. Leo moved his eyes, his mouth felt dry.

"There was a battle..." He began.

 **Okay so sort of not very big cliff hanger! Comment, Vote all that kind of stuff, I will as I say and never do... update more regularly, but it'll never happen. hehe seya**

 **-Ninja out**


	7. Explainations

**Hey! this is the quickest I've ever updated! Be proud of me! but then again this is a pretty short story... any way i hope you enjoy!**

"There was a battle..." Leo began. He lowered his head.

"There was a battle, this battle had seven main people. Four brothers, their master and The Shredder and his daughter," Leo inhaled. "Now The Shredder had fought the brothers countless times, these brothers were ninjas, professionals, to be exact. But they weren't ready this time. They had their master and two best friends at their side as well but..." Leo felt tears fill his eyes. "They were overconfident, they had fought this guy so many times, they let their guard drop. Their leader, he wasn't strong enough, he couldn't protect them. The Shredder and his daughter killed them, murdered them, and their leader he stood there, hopeless." Leo's felt the tears pour down his face. "He watched his family killed in front of him." Mei wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be your family." She promised. Leo jumped, she was trying to be nice, Mei who didn't understand emotions or use words properly. Was trying to make him, Leo feel better.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He was grateful, she would never replace them, his family, but she was as close as he'd ever get to family...

 **Did you like it? ?Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!Comment, Vote, follow (if not...)**

 **-Ninja out.**


	8. Author note IMPORTANT READ!

Hey guys, sorry this isnt an update, but i have sort of really gotten bored of this book, and kinda want to delete it, so i might but... if you really want to read more and if i get enough people to say, (in the reviews or PM me) i might continue... doubt i will i can't really be bothered anymore... so yeah. Just going to say this out! and yeah!

also if you dont like this book, feel free to read my other books!

-Ninja out


End file.
